Attack on titan: Extinction
by Godzilla3015Films
Summary: What are they? What is hunting the titans?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Years ago…**

"Ackerman!"

"Ackerman!"

"Hey, Ackerman!"

Todd woke up in a jolt.

"Ackerman! Get your ass up we have titans in bound!" yelled a young blonde soldier

" _A Titan?"_ Todd thought as he got out of his bed. He was wearing a plain white shirt and green cargo pants. His hair was black along with grey eyes.

" _What the hell is going on?"_ He asked himself when he grabbed a huge gun from the corner.

When he went outside he could see ten titans, all regular and different sizes running at the military base hungry for flesh.

"Ackerman!" Yelled the general

"Yes! S-sir." Todd responded frightened and confused by what's happening.

"Go get the 3dmg and round up all the scientists with that baby, got it!"

"Y-yes sir!" Todd yelled as he ran back inside.

"Dr. Jaeger!" Dr. Alert yelled fearing the worst

"Yes, docter?" said a man in a lab coat and brown hair

"We, need to get the baby out of here now." Arlert said to Dr. Jaeger gesturing to a huge translucent blue object with a baby inside.

"Joshua what's going on?" Dr. Jaeger asked

Joshua looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Titan shifters. They're after him Alex and when they get him they'll kill him." He answered

Alex looked at the lab doors and his green eyes widened at the sight of militarized men with automatic weaponry.

"Get on the ground!" one yelled

Alex not wanting the baby to die stood straight up while Joshua was on the ground hands behind his head.

"Did you hear me?" the titan shifter soldier said as he got walked slowly to the docter. "I said get down."

Alex punched the soldier in the face in anger. The soldier looked back at him and hit him with his weapon knocking Alex on the ground. The soldier pointed his gun at Alex's face.

"I should eat you know but that'll be-"suddenly a black blade was shoved through his chest.

"Shut up you brat." Todd said as he pulled the sword out of the man's chest.

Todd reached down and pulled up Alex by the arm.

"Get up Doc." He said

"H-how d-did you do kill them so fast and quiet?" Alex asked while getting up.

Todd just shrugged it off and told the two scientists to get moving with the baby still "frozen" in the blue rock. The three chained the rock to a truck and began to drive off to a small community in the forest outside the three walls: Maria, Rose, and Sina.

" _They'll try to kill you. They'll try to take away your freedom."_

" _But."  
_

" _They'll fear you. You're the hunter and they're your prey."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

It was three months since the female titan incident. Annie was still in the blue crystal with no signs of getting out, or being cut out. It was another mission outside the walls, the survey corps lined up in front of the gates. Many of the soldiers were frightened of what's to come outside the walls, but others were ready, and a squad leader, and scientist, Hanji Zoe, was way too excited, screaming on top of her lungs about what marvelous titans they'll find. Levi sighed at her outburst.

"What an annoyance." Levi said under his breath.

Eren had looked at the gates with a neutral expression, he remembered the time of when Annie killed the Levi squad and was afraid it might happen again. The new Levi squad consists of

Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Krista, Connie, Shikishima, Shangia, Sasha, and Hiana. Most of them weren't as skilled as the old Levi squad, but Shikishima was the guy on the block being called "Levi two" though Levi himself hated it and the guy. He always holded a smug smile with his weird pedo-stache. The opening of the gates caught Eren's attention. Erwin gave the word and the Survey corps was off on their mission.

Haiden slowly opened his eyes in the morning. He trained for most of the night as he usually does. Luckily he isn't a normal human or titan shifter so he wouldn't easily get sick. He slowly got out of bed and turned to the right wall, which was torn out cause of the titan attack five years ago. Haiden then turned to a dresser on the other side that had a black belt with black tiny boxes on each side of it on its surface. Haiden walked towards it and saw the belt had a sticky note on it. Haiden took it off and it read –

" _Sorry we didn't wake you, you mostly get grumpy in the morning._

 _-Natasha"._

"Damn bastards left me again." He said to himself as he got dressed in a black clothing with a black tattered and ripped cloak. He put his belt on and pressed two buttons on it that folded out to black 3d maneuver gear with no gas tanks. Next, he held his right hand to the right side of the gear and a black handle came out. Haiden looked towards a closet and got out a black blade that said "Ackerman" on it. Haiden looked at it and his reflection.

"I won't let you down again." Haiden thought as he but the blade in the handle and jumped out the window hooking to the nearest tree.

 **Alright guys, things are going to start slow but I'm going to get there don't worry**

 **Next time:**

 **Angel versus God**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Angel versus God**

A deviant Titan was walking through the forest looking for flesh until a black blade flew into its neck and with three beeps, the titan blew up. A blonde man with orange eyes the smoke and landed on a tree.

"Alright Airavata, you carry this one home." He said with a triumph smile.

"Naw Luke, you do it." Said a brown haired man with blue eyes.

"Tch, idiots." A man with black hair and yellow eyes said as he put the bits and pieces of the titan into a bag.

"You blew it up and we have to hurry if we want to eat this." He said

"Oh…right." Said Airavata scratching his head as he began to help

"Sorry James." Said Luke.

Eren rode alongside the Levi squad looking around his surroundings.

"Are you okay Eren?" Mikasa asked

"I'm fine, stop treating me like I'm a kid!" Eren angrily answered annoyed by the way Mikasa treats him

"She just asked you if you were okay." Shikishima said with his smug smile

"Shut up!" Eren yelled back

"Everyone shut the fuck up and focus." Ordered Levi

"Yes sir!" replied everyone

Two soldiers rode across the plain.

"See any?" asked one

"No." answered the other "Where are they?"

Suddenly, two grey hands with three fingers and black nails grabbed bother of them carrying them up in the air.

Haiden sniffed the air

"Titan shifter heading towards Eren." He said as he spun around a tree and headed northwest of his position.

Eren and his squad were heading towards the forest, then the two soldiers from earlier crashed down in front of them from the sky, exploding into blood and guts.

"What the –"exclaimed Jean as another thing crashed a yard from them. As the smoke cleared and white skinned slender figure looked at the squad. It had a grey beak with sharp pointed teeth, big white sharp teeth, and six yellow eyes. It was clear to see, this was a titan, a 30 meter titan.

"Okay, that's definitely a titan shifter." Connie pointed out

"Yeah no shit." Said Jean

The titan let out a high pitched screech causing everyone to put their hands on their ears. The titan then charged at the Levi squad.

"Oh shit!" yelled out Connie

"Aaaa I'm sorry birdie!" exclaimed Sasha

"Everyone shut the fuck up and get out of its path!" ordered Levi

Everyone did as they were told, but the creature was fast enough to grab Eren.

"Eren!" Armin said as Mikasa shot a grapple hook at the titan.

"Let him go!" she yelled as she propelled herself to the titan for an attack but the titan just swatted her away.

"Mikasa!" Eren screamed trying to get his right arm free.

"Enough of this shit."

Out of nowhere, Levi cut the head off of the titan, nape and all. Shangai caught Eren when he was dropped by the titan. They thought it just ended right there until the titan grabbed it's head and put it back on.

"What the fuck!" Shangai said

"H-how's it still alive?" questioned Hiana

Eren bit his right hand in anger.

"Eren no!" begged Mikasa but it was too late Eren formed into the Rogue titan.

"Do guys smell that?" Natasha, a 12- year old girl, asked her teammates Jonathan and Hank.

"Yeah, it's a titan shifter." Jonathan answered

"Oi mates, don't worry about that." Hank said with a smirk "I'm sure our powerful leader is already on the hunt for it."

"Yeah, Haiden forms into the strongest thing in the world, what do we got to worry about." Ensured Jonathan

Natasha nodded

"Yeah sensei will destroy him."

Eren was getting badly beaten by the titan no matter what he did, and his squad mates were running out of gas. Shikishima looked at Mikasa with her worried face and got an idea, a terrible idea.

"Mikasa, darling I got an idea." Shikishima said to her

"What is it?" Mikasa asked worried about Eren.

"Why don't you get the titan's attention and run to the forests giving us the chance to attack." Shikishima said

Mikasa thought about it

"Do you what him to die." He said

Mikasa immediately got on the nearest horse and shot a flare at the titan getting its attention as it punched Eren yards away. Mikasa ran with the titan chasing her as the others watched. They wanted to get to her but couldn't due the lack of horses and Levi pulled Eren of his titan body. Mikasa realized what was going on, no one was coming for her like Shikishima said they would.

"Damn you Shikishima." Mikasa thought as she was getting closer to the forest.

Then the ground shook, a sound could be heard, birds flew away from the forest. Everyone, even the titan stopped at the sound.

"What in the world is going on?" Hiana said.

Trees in the forest began to fall as a huge shadow was seen.

"What is that?" Armin asked pointing at the shadow.

It came closer and was revealed to be no titan, but something else entirely. This new creature was black, 35 meters tall, has a smooth narrow head, and has six blood red eyes and more on its neck, a scorpion like tail, gills, sharp teeth and claws. But what was really unusual about the huge translucent jagged spike on its back.

 _"You'll try to kill me. You'll try to take my freedom away."_

 _"But."_

 _"I'm the hunter, and you're my prey."_

The new monster roared at the titan for a challenge, the titan roared back accepting it. A fight between the titan and the new creature is about to begin, there's just one problem…

Mikasa is in the middle of it.

The two charged at each other with their feet barely hitting Mikasa as she dodged their footing. The new creature bit on the titan's shoulder and threw it away, but it quickly got back up and ran at the monster, raising its fist to punch the monster. The creature's red eyes glew blue as it shot lightning bolts from its eyes at the titan knocking it back to the ground. The humans witnessing the battle were surprised by the attack.

Eren's eyes awoke to the sight of the battle and Mikasa caught in between.

"What's going on? What is that thing? And why is Mikasa there almost getting killed?!" Eren angrily and confusedly asked.

As the others try to calm Eren down, Armin realized the creature was trying to attack the titan's chest.

"Is the titan shifter in the chest? And if so, does this new monster intelligent?" Armin asked himself

The monster has had enough of this titan and reared its head back, shooting out a purple fire from its mouth. The fire melted the grass below it and the titan's feet but luckily brought no harm to Mikasa. Though the fire was hot, the titan dodged the attack and decided for a new game plan.

Instead of attacking the monster, the titan grabbed Mikasa instead.

"Mikasa!" Yelled Eren seeing his sister in the titan's grasp

The monster moved its scorpion tail to the titan, stabbing it in the arm thus letting Mikasa go. The creature caught Mikasa and back handed the titan away.

"Great, now the lizard has her." Jean said

"No, look." Armin pointed at the battle

The titan tried its best to get to Mikasa but the creature defended her in his grasp

"It's protecting her!" Shangai said

"So it's on our side?" asked Connie

"I guess it is." Sasha said with a smile

Shikishima's long grin (which he held since the monster and the titan were fighting) was gone

" _I should've know_ _ **you'll**_ _show up and ruin my fun."_ Shikishima thought glaring at the monster

The titan flew a couple feet in the air and looked at its opponent.

It had another idea.

The titan flew down and blasted a white energy in the creature's face, blinding it. The titan then bit on the hand the monster held Mikasa in and swallowed her.

" **MIKASA!"** yelled Eren as he tried to run at the tiatn but Shangai, Connie, and Armin held him down.

Shikishima just smiled at this and Jean fell to his knees. The titan flew off but the monster then shedded black leathery wings and flew after it.

" _Just stay in there Mikasa, I won't let you die."_

 **Will the monster save Mikasa? Is it even on our side? Who are James, Airavata, Luke, Hank, Natasha, Jonathan, and Haiden? What's up with Shikishima? Who is this titan shifter?**

 **Some of these questions will be answered in…**

 **Chapter 4: The children of humanity's future**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The children of humanity**

**12 years ago**

Todd Ackerman was known as the man who saved humanity's future and was the leader of a military group in a community outside the three walls. A child was humanity's future and was the thing he saved, he also handed him to Alex Jaeger who had made the child who he is now. But the child was stolen and now Alex is dead, it was up to Todd to save the boy.

 **In the forest**

Todd was after a lead he had been investigating for months. Many other soldiers agreed to help him for a little while until other children like the missing one was made and thought it would be best to say the boy was dead. Tyler Fischer is a bald muscular man who was said to be beating a 5 year old boy and now he seems to be running away from something.

 **The Present**

Mikasa was in the titan's stomach and was burning in its digestive juices. Mikasa quickly then cut herself out using whatever gas she could use. When she did, she smashed into a tree. The titan shifter came out of the titan's chest and had black 3d maneuver gear with no gas tanks and black blades. He had white hair and green eyes. The titan shifter stabbed Mikasa in the shoulder and pulled the blade back out.

Mikasa winced and screamed in pain as the titan shifter raised his blade to kill Mikasa until a familiar roar could be heard. The monster descended and turned into black mist as a hooded man with the same gear and blades as the titan shifter blocked his attack on Mikasa. Mikasa looked at the man with widened eyes as the titan shifter threw a smoke bomb and got the hell out of there.

The new guy cleared the smoke and looked at Mikasa's injuries. She had a cut on her head, a couple of bruises and the wound from the titan shifter.

Mikasa didn't know what to do, she began to pass out. The man bent down and that's the last thing she saw before blacking out.

Mikasa slowly opened her eyes. She was in a white bed with bandages on her wounds. Mikasa sat up and looked around her surroundings was in a destroyed building from the titan attack from five years ago.

"This is ridiculous." said a voice from another room.

"You brought a human from the walls to our home!" the voice yelled this time.

Mikasa got up and slowly walked to the room the voice was coming from. When she went turned a corner she saw people, seven of them, one was a 12-year old girl which seemed to be eating Titan flesh from a plate with a fork. Next to her was a boy, who seemed a year older than her, he was in a crouching postistion. Below then was a man in a hat with a strange looking gun over his shoulders, next to him was blonde man with orange eyes. Semi-across from them was a man with blue eyes and brown hair. All of them was watching a man with black hair and yellow eyes yell at an other man with red eyes and black hair who Mikasa guess was the hooded figure that saved her from the Titan shifter since the man was yelling at him was screaming about bringing a human girl to their home.

"Jayden what chu talking about, Haiden's the leader not you." said the boy

"True." said the man in the hat.

The man with yellow eyes or Jayden just gave them a angry glare.

"Uh Haiden." The man with the blue eyes said as he gestured to Mikasa.

They all looked at her and Mikasa didn't know what to do but stand there in fright, waiting to see if they'll attack her or what.

Jayden turned back to Haiden.

"She's your responsibility." he said to him as he walked away.

"They're not dogs, Jayden." said the man with orange eyes.

"I can't stand him at times." said the 12- year old girl.

"Well we all know Jayden, the guy just needs to blow off some steam." said the man with blue eyes as he scratched his head.

Haiden turned to Mikasa with the same dull expression he had since Jayden was screaming at him.

"Uh sensei, permission to be dismissed?" said the 12-year old girl.

"Permission granted." Haiden said with a sigh.

Everyone left leaving only Haiden and Mikasa alone. Mikasa didn't know what to say. Haiden grabbed and nearby chair and lazily said in it.

"If you want to bombard me with questions, go right ahead." He said.

Mikasa was shocked by him speaking and waited a second to think of a question.

"W-where am I?" she asked

"In a destroyed building within Wall Maria, not to far from the forest." Haiden answered

Mikasa nodded at this and didn't want to ask anything else cause it didn't feel right. Haiden sighed and looked around and then back on Mikasa who also looking around her surroundings.

 _"You've really grown since I last saw you."_ Haiden thought

He then realized she was missing her scarf. Haiden got up and walked past Mikasa.

"Wait here." he said.

Mikasa did as she was told and when Haiden came back, he gave her the scarf.

"Here, I know it's important to you." he said as he gave it back.

Mikasa felt foolish knowing she forgotten about her red scarf and reached out to grab it. When Mikasa gotten her scarf back Haiden looked at her eyes.

"Don't feel ashamed over a scarf." Haiden said.

"Haiden!" yelled Jonathan. "You probably need to look at this!"

Haiden and Mikasa ran out to see the others surrounding a dead titan of which Jayden killed with his blades covered in blood. Haiden ran to Jonathan.

"What's wrong." he asked him in a serious tone.

"It's fucking, god damn computer." Jonathan said with a huge smile.

"What's a computer?" asked Mikasa

"Well a computer is an electronic device for storing and processing data, typically in binary form, according to instructions given to it in a variable program." the blonde with orange eyes said

Mikasa looked at him with a confused look.

"I'm Luke by the way." he said with his hand out for a handshake

Mikasa didn't shake Luke's hand, instead she turned back towards the computer with envy.

Jonathan's face lit up as he turned it on.

"Holy shit." he said with big eyes and a widened smile

"It's a Kaiju force computer!" Jonathan yelled (Fan girl mode)

As everyone recovered their ears. Luke picked up the device

"A Kaiju force computer." he said

Mikasa just stood there confused

Haiden pulled her away from the group.

"Alright let me explain." he said

"This is before the titans. A thousand years ago, in 2019 a giant creature attacked a major city. This creature nearly killed the entire population and could actually bring humans to extinction. Its name is Hadesu and there were more like Hadesu and they are called Kaijus. Like your survey corps the Kaiju force are the military group that tried to fight back. But that didn't work. Luckily though the Kaijus killed each other. And-"

"Haiden stop, I be good cop, you'll be bad cop." The man with blue eyes interrupted.

Haiden walked away.

"He's not much of a talker." the man with blue eyes said with a smile.

Mikasa just stood there confused by what's happening.

The man introduced himself as Airavata and he then went on to explain that after the kaijus killed each other off and a thousand years of peace, a black out destroyed all of man's technology and defense. Then cam the titans, killing humanity and nearly bringing them to extinction,

until.

Two projects were made:

Project Walls was building walls of titanium around places like America, Africa, Asia, and Germany. But, when humans were building walls in Germany they ran out of titanium and had to use stone to build the walls.

Project ally was an different story entirely.

The plan was turning humanity's greatest enemy into our greatest ally.

Scientists around the world went to the dead bodies of the Kaijus and gathered their DNA. They then chose seven children to put the DNA into so they'll form into the Kaijus. These seven children are the people that Mikasa is with now. The Kaijus that they form into are-

The Phoenix- The flaming bird of rebirth; Jayden's Kaiju

Thunderbird- The bird lightning and spirit; Jonathan's Kaiju

the Raifuendā queen- The man made Kaiju; Natasha's Kaiju

Hercules- The creature of Earth: Hank's Kaiju

Neptune- The serpent of the ocean; Airavata's Kaiju

Kronos- The great devourer; Luke's Kaiju

Hadesu- The god of Extinction; Haiden's Kaiju

Mikasa is both shocked and confused by the whole thing.

"It's getting late." Haiden said looking at the sunset.

As everyone was going to bed Haiden stood up late watching the night sky

"How am I going to tell her and Eren the truth?' he thought as he looked down.


End file.
